


everything is grey

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: a universe where, when your soulmate dies, you stop seeing color and only variations of grey, black, and white. keith is almost dizzy with how much it has varied for him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	everything is grey

**Author's Note:**

> this concept was a short thread on twitter that blew up, so i wanted to flesh it out. apologies for being painful! <3

The first time Keith realizes that Shiro is his soulmate, it’s when they discover Black floating aimlessly following the battle with Zarkon. Keith gets a long look at the empty cockpit, and suddenly the colors in his vision cease to appear. His world becomes an empty void of black and white, cold and unforgiving. In that moment he slams the button to shut off his comms, ignoring the barrage of questions and exclamations that he can barely hear over his own cries. He screams, and screams, and  _ screams  _ until his voice is raw. Because all along he’s known, but his only confirmation is that his best friend, his  _ world,  _ is dead. 

/////

Everyone suspects something is amiss when Keith acts more guarded and jumpy come Shiro’s return. Sure, he’d found Shiro on this abandoned planet, and even though he was relieved, he still only saw varying shades of grey. Unless the universe had suddenly decided that he no longer deserves a soulmate or that resurrection doesn’t make colors return, this wasn’t Shiro. Shiro was dead, and someone was walking and talking in his body. 

And he’d get questions about it, asking why he hasn’t behaved the same. How he isn’t relieved of Shiro’s return - and how could he tell them the truth? It’d already be difficult to admit to Shiro that Keith thinks he’s his soulmate, he can’t imagine telling an entire group of people. Then telling them that he doesn’t think it’s the real Shiro. Too many hoops to pass through, too much emotional turmoil to unpack. They’d never believe him.

Something was amiss though, and he tried not to think anything of it, but occasionally when he stepped in black there was the  _ slightest  _ hint of pastels and reds. He tried not to hang onto it, but it was a futile attempt.

/////

It all comes to fruition at the clone facility. Keith knew all along that this wasn’t Shiro, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Doesn’t make the pain stop every time he clashes weapons with a man that’s wearing the face of everything he’s ever known, an all too familiar voice sneering at him and telling him he’s nothing. That he wasn’t worth fighting for. Yet Keith still fights, because somewhere Shiro is out there. Even if he’s not, physically. 

And this becomes his only reason for fighting, because in the split second that Keith accepts that maybe this is the only Shiro that’s left for him, that if he comes to terms with his vision, maybe he could save this Shiro--he confesses his love. And for just one moment, more fleeting than the speed of a shooting star, he sees color. Vibrant, loud, nearly blinding. Shiro is there. Somewhere. 

And that’s enough.

/////

When Allura finds Shiro’s consciousness nestled safely, deep within Black, Keith can’t stop his eyes from brimming with tears. She completes the transfer and his world shifts again. The colors are muted, weak, holding on to whatever they can. But they’re enough confirmation that despite this is a clone’s body, this is  _ his  _ Shiro inside of it, leaning against him and telling Keith that he’s been found. While it’s a temporary relief when Shiro blacks out in his arms, it’s yet another thing Keith can hold onto. They will figure this out. He’s never given up before, he certainly won’t this time. 

/////

The pod shows that the clone body doesn’t accept Shiro right away. But Keith knows personally, too, because he watches as greys slowly start to seep in, replacing the soft variations that were pulsing in and out of existence. And in a last ditch effort, he pounds onto the glass. Begging,  _ pleading  _ for Shiro to hold on. To stay with him, because he can’t do this again. The man he’s meant to be with is only inches from his grasp. His stars, his galaxies, his only hope. 

And hope has always been so much stronger than fear. When Keith opens his eyes and the lid of the pod slides open, the flurry of colors return. They nearly white out his vision with how beautifully they shine, filling in every space that exists. And despite how extraordinary they are, all he can focus on is the entire universe in Shiro’s eyes. The funny thing is, they’re grey. Something Keith has come to know too well. 

But with Shiro, it’s a grey he’d gladly get hopelessly lost in. When he leans down to press the fiercest kiss to his soulmate, he knows with all of the nerves, emotions, and mind that being lost in Shiro is a blessing larger than color will ever be. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos make my heart go doki. follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/starkillling)!


End file.
